


The Ballad of the Travelling Salesman

by EmWrites4



Category: Cody fern - Fandom, The Great Darkened Days
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, English folk ballad, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmWrites4/pseuds/EmWrites4
Summary: This story is told in the style of an old English folk ballad, the bawdy kind. Singer meets the Travelling Salesman...the rest isn't hard to guess.
Relationships: Travelling Salesman x Fem Singer/I
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Ballad of the Travelling Salesman

** The Ballad of the Travelling Salesman **

I wandered in the desert hot,

And there was shocked to see,

A man with skin a-gleamin’ fair,

A smile so wide and free.

Brown hair was parted to the side,

His jacket was too long.

His eyes so blue as piercing sky,

I wished I’d worn a thong.

He smiled and waved a long, pale hand,

O’er a case so old.

I said, “What have you in that bag,

If I may be so bold?”

“Yes, Miss,” he smiled, and cracked the thing,

Showed me all it did hold.

Small soaps, shampoos and wedding rings,

A bride’s gown threaded gold.

O Salesman! O, my dear, my dear,

What wares have you for me?

For I’ve been lonesome these two years,

Beneath this Ironwood tree.

I said, “O, Sir, those things are fine,

I fear I need more fun.”

“Well, Miss,” he smiled, “please look again,

And see if you find some.”

While I was bending o’er the case,

I had to laugh and cry,

Rubbers and cuffs and whips galore,

And a big tub of K-Y.

I felt him tugging on my skirts,

It all happened so fast!

The fingers of the Traveler,

Were plunging in my ass.

“Please, Sir!” I moaned, my mind a-whirl,

“If someone should pass by!”

He mocked as wicked fingers fucked,

“Oh Miss, stop feigning shy.”

O Salesman! O, my dear, my dear,

What wares have you for me?

For I’ve been horny these two years,

Beneath this Ironwood tree.

His cock was punishing my cunt,

He had a great big dick.

I screamed and moaned and rolled my hips,

“Yes, beat me with that stick!”

He spun me ‘round and with his tongue,

He licked and lashed my clit.

I sucked, he got out of control,

And now I think I’m bit!

And then, I came a-gushin’ hard,

He sprayed pearl-white right after.

I sighed, “Dear Sir, what is your name?”

Said he, “Miss, does it matter?

“I am the Travelling Salesman, dear,”

Adjusted his huge tie,

And shut his suitcase and bowed low,

And said, “It’s time to fly.”

O Salesman! O, my dear, my dear,

What wares have you for me?

I wish to screw for two more years,

Beneath this Ironwood tree.

“Will you return? Please do!” I begged.

He grinned with eyes so sweet.

“Just check the skies when days grow dark,

Perhaps then, we shall meet.

“Till then, here’s something I give thee,

For when you’re feeling low,

And longing for my great, big stick.”

It ‘twas a pink dildo.

I cried, “What is this, Salesman dear?

Can this thing satisfy?

You fuck so hard, so hot, so deep,

A tear now blinds my eye!”

“Miss, that’s no tear, that’s jizz,” he laughed,

Then wiped it tenderly,

“The dildo is nine-ninety-nine,

The tissue, that was free.”

O Salesman! O, my dear, my dear,

Return, please, o’er the seas!

For now, I hump the Ironwood tree,

I’m out of batteries!


End file.
